


Immortality

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Nyxlyn takes the journey to become an Evanuris, discovers a new secret about herself, and takes her place as Queen of the Elves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene and her robes were really hard to come up with. The robes were hard because of the details of them I will have a link at the end that you can follow to the picture of it. I added my own twist to with the sapphire coloring instead of the gold color in the picture.
> 
> This scene was also hard since the creators of the games haven't given us any hints on that yet. So I hope you like my version of it.

A week after the tavern performance…

 

Nyxlyn arrived before Abelas to Skyhold, so she decided to tour the now abandoned fortress for it had been at least been a year since she’d been there, having been Orlais for the past twelve months, and it tore more holes in her heart. Everything reminded her of him; the rotunda where his paintings still hung, seeing the balcony in her quarters where he had professed his love for her. It sent her into a world of longing and it was with that emotion she fell asleep on her bed.

She knew he was watching this memory a long with her from a distance but she allowed him to view it. She ignored him though and cried as her dreams switched to all of their memories lingering on their last encounter. It was as she was watching this she understood what Mythal had been congratulating her for. Nyxlyn’s eyes widened and her breathing hitched in panic as she met Fen’Harel’s six ocean blue eyes. His face frowned in concern but he didn’t go to her. She continued to hold his gaze as all sorts of emotions appeared in her eyes. 

Shock, panic, fear, sadness, love, and awe were the ones he could make out. Solas desperately wanted to go find out what put those emotions on her face all of a sudden. He started giving in to the urge and stepped toward her but she suddenly popped out of the Fade, having woken up in her reality.

Nyxlyn gasped as she woke up. Pregnant? With his child, a child that couldn’t have come at a worse time, made out of desperation at their parting. Made out of heartbreaking love, but a child of love nonetheless. She smiled sadly and that is what Abelas saw as he entered her chambers. He stopped suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. He observed her beauty silently. She truly was of Mythal’s line that much was certain. The hair and eyes always won out when her lineage were born as the most dominant traits. “My Queen, is everything alright?”

“I don’t know Abelas. I am carrying his child, you see.” She tells him sadly. “What world am I bringing this child into if he destroys it and himself?” Tears slide down her face, eyes showing the misery and hopelessness of her situation. 

“Do you want to end your pregnancy, for the sake of the babe?” Abelas asks hesitantly.

“No, because if I don’t survive this. He will need something to come back to.” She replies, “I couldn’t anyways or I would never survive my already shattered heart.” She takes a deep breath before regaining her composure. Such a an admirable woman, Abelas thought. “Are we ready to go home?” She asked her face back in to an emotionless mask save for her eyes that were burning with everything she felt. Locking it down as she stood up and walked as all royals learn from years of training. Arms behind her back, head raised high in royal authority.

“Indeed, My Lady.” Abelas held open the door letting her pass through first, making their way down to garden and into the room where the Eluvian was located. He keyed it up and they stepped through together instantly transported into the garden of her kingdom where the Tree of Life stood tall and strong. “All the Clans have been summoned and most of them are already here.”

“Good. Now lets get this ritual and coronation over with, we have things to do.” She commanded as she walked to the tree. “When do we start?”

“Tonight.” Abelas replied, “You must wear robes of your royal station so you will need to be attended to with your hair long and styled with a circlet tiara. Go prepare.” He bowed his head in respect as she left the room. 

 

It took several hours of grooming and pampering to get her ready. They trimmed her hair to make it even, then braiding it to make it wavy for later. Her robe was made of silk and all white except for the sapphire trim. The sapphire lining secured around her neck and only an inch wide framed around her breasts, holding up her cleavage with a only a white silk low cut breast band, in an oval shape that reached to her belly button, covering it completely. Another part of the lining wrapped around underneath her cleavage with a sapphire diamond in the middle resting on her breastbone. The oval lining attached the silk white skirts of the robe. The skirts split at her hips the back wider and longer, leaving a light train on the floor, than the portion in the front. It covered all her important parts but narrowed further in the front, lower down her down he legs. It accentuated her tall frame while leaving her legs free in case of a threat. The bottom had sapphire colored designs waving like blue fire. She had patching silk thigh high boots, matching armored sleeve on the arm that still had a hand. The had a matching glove her left arm but they left it off with her missing limb. 

Nyxlyn stood looking in the mirror in her chambers as they unbraided her hair revealing flowing wavy long locks cascading down her back. It was pinned back on the top, held by the white gold tiara circlet with sapphires jewels that now rested upon her head. She felt beautiful but it was dimmed at not being able to share it with Solas.  
“We’re ready whenever you are, Your Highness.” An attendant announced at her door.

Sighing, she took a deep breath and walked out of her quarters, flanked on each side with what she assumed were her royal guards. It was like they expected Fen’Harel to come barreling in and attack any moment. She dismissed her depressive thoughts and concentrated on her posture as she walked down the steps leading into the garden. She walked up to Abelas smiling at him in greeting.

“If only he could see you now. He would fall at your feet in awe of your beauty.” He complimented her with a smile of his own. 

“How could you be so sure of that?” She asked with amusement.

“Because I myself want to do the same at this present moment.” He blushes slightly, and then adds. “He is a lucky man to have your love.”

“If only it were enough to convince him he doesn’t need to bring down the Veil.” She sighs. 

“Are you ready to become immortal, My Queen?”

“Yes Abelas, let us proceed.” 

He led her to an alter just under the Tree of Life and had her lay down on it. He then brought up a goblet and prepared the ingredients needed. He first cut his hand and allowed his blood to spill into the cup, and then cut her and repeated the same thing with her blood into the cup. He then cut some bark off the Tree of Life and also added it to the cup. He then recited a spell making the goblet bubble and pulse. She recognized some of the words that Dorian uses in his casting of Blood Magic. “Now you must die to give way to immortality by drinking from the goblet.”

“It wont harm the baby, will it?” She asked alarmed, suddenly afraid she would lose his unexpected gift. 

“No. It will remain safe since it is only a pea in your body right now. Besides this ritual will help he or she survive if world collapses.” Abelas reassured her. 

“Will it hurt?” 

“I don’t know, it’s different with everybody.” He replied, thoughtful for a moment. “Now before you drink, you should know that you are essentially becoming an Elvanuris which means you will get to have another form like Fen’Harel does with his wolf. Is there a particular animal you wished to become?”

“A white wolf. His match in every single way.”

“Alright then, proceed with drinking from the Goblet.” He urged her, handing it her. She gulped it down fast not liking the taste, her nose wrinkling with disgust. Nyxlyn handed back the cup and laid back down on the alter. About a minute later her insides convulsed with pain like she had never experienced before. Panicking she cried out in distress and met Abelas’s eyes. Pain shot through her left arm as she felt it grow back her forearm and hand. When that was complete what felt like hours later her organs began shutting down as her body on the brink of death. He mind numbed as the whispers of the Ancient Priests from the Well burst forth more forcefully. They whispered over the same words from the spell Abelas said when enacting the spell. She could understand the words perfectly now as he knowledge was expanded upon. The secrets from a world long since forgotten entrusted into her care. She cried out one last time as she died.

Abelas watched anxiously, waiting for her soul to pulse back into the world. Her heart was beating slowly, as she went to the Fade to be reborn.


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn must decide whether to stay in the Fade happy, content, and worry free or return to the world an Elvanuris. Mythal makes an appearance to help her decide and guide her. Does she stay or go?

Nyxlyn was floating in a pond as blue as her eyes, naked. She awoke there more peaceful then she had felt in months. No heartache or sorrow overwhelming her senses. She wanted to stay there forever. If this is what the afterlife was like she couldn’t complain. She stood up though and made her way out of the pond. 

“Well done, Fen’mae” Mythal’s voice sounded from her right. “Are you ready to return?”

“Why would anyone leave this place?” Nyxlyn asks, sighing with contentment.

“Some don’t Lethal’lan. Some decide to stay here perfectly happy forever with out the people they love or the burdens of reality. No love just contentment.” Mythal explains. “Choice is up to you, daughter. You can stay here and die in the real world, or return reborn immortal Queen of the Elves.”

“What does that mean exactly? Queen of the Elves?” 

“It means all the elves, with the exception of Fen’Harel of course, will see you as their Queen. He won’t figure it out until you reveal yourself to him. He is blinded right now by needing to fix his mess and redeem himself. Means that all of the power your Vhenan has, you will have as well or will as you absorb it like he does. The elves will see you as Queen because of what you represent.” Mythal explains

“And what do I represent?”

“Why life itself.” Mythal laughs. “You cherish life and seek to protect it at all costs. You have proved that when you defeated Corypheus through nothing but will and determination in the face of adversity.”

Nyxlyn thought about it, agreed with it. That was who she was and always had been. Even now when all she wanted was to was give up and let Solas just do what he needed, she couldn’t let the world down. Her decision made she looked at Mythal. “What do I need to do?”

“Well for one you are going to take this.” Mythal handed her an orb similar to Fan’Harel’s. “This will help you gain the power you need in order to do what must be done. Gather all the magic in here and when the time comes transfer it to yourself. It’ll give you what you need to save both worlds. You are considered an Evanuris now and each one of us has an orb. Fen’Harel is out searching for them all right now to absorb there strong and dormant power. He will use that to take down the Veil. You must keep yours protected at all costs. He cannot find it or we are all doomed. You must also let him absorb those orbs he does find. Beware you will not like his transformation so keep your distance from him.”

“How do I gain the power to match or rival his own if he absorbs all the foci?” Nyxlyn asks in exasperation. 

“Do you remember those artifacts you activated through out the lands? You must find all those and absorb them. As you gain more power the final path will be revealed to you on the last sources of power for you to absorb.” Mythal looks at her sadly. “But the last power will come with a sacrifice from you. I don’t know what it will be but you must choose willingly to the pay the price.”

Nyxlyn processed all the new information with a heavy heart. She already knew the sacrifice. She had seen it months ago in a vision the Well made her view. This battle would mean the end of her life and it terrified her more than anything. She didn’t want to leave him when it was over but at least he would have their child if she succeeded in her quest. She was right when she told him there love would endure. She just didn’t know how at the time. Sighing, she asks, “How to do I go back?”

“By picturing your body and your life force. Once you feel the connection, open your eyes and you will wake up.” Mythal stepped closer and placed her hands on both of Nyxlyn’s cheeks. Nyxlyn felt the warmth of her Vallaslin being restored to her face. “Now go, you have a world and your Vhenan to save.”

Nyxlyn closed her eyes and pictured her body laying on the alter. Her life force pulsed strongly but that wasn’t what reconnected her. It was the tiny life force of her baby growing inside her that brought her back with such force she didn’t even open her eyes but sat up with a gasp, her foci clutched tightly in her newly reattached hand.

Abelas sighed in relief and then laughed at her lively comeback. He helped her off the alter and then bowed to her. Her heart swelled with love as she caressed her stomach sensing the life growing within. “Shall we go show you to your subjects?” he asked with a smile of his own. 

“I suppose,” she sighed. But first she walked to a pond that resided in the garden, and looked at her reflection to see her Vallaslin. She gasped in shock when she saw that it was gold instead of the sapphire one she used to have and that it was the full Tree and leaves on her face. The mark signifying who she was, and never to be removed ever again. She stood proudly, confident with herself. She was ready to take on her destiny. She climbed the stairs of the palace until she was at the doors that lead to the large balcony over looking the city’s courtyard.

“I present to you, Nyxlyn Levellan, “Abelas shouted so his voice was heard by all. “Queen of the Elves.” She walked out head held proudly as she looked out into a sea of elves. As she stood there all the elves gasped at her Vallaslin. None of them had ever been gold. She felt her eyes glow like Solas’s did when he helped ease her mark. Her orb in her hand also lit up. She stared in shock as every elves’ Vallaslin changed to sapphire colored branches of the tree appearing just under their eyes marking them as her subjects. She briefly wondered if this was happening to the ones she sent to infiltrate Sola’s ranks. After the elves initial shock at her seeing her Vallaslin and having theirs all changed, wore off, they all bowed down to her. Tears stung her eyes as pride and happiness overwhelmed her. She turned to see Abelas’s mark merely faded and still taking on the sapphire colors, his Tree of Life still all over his face, as he too bowed at her feet.  
Standing proud and strong for the first time since Solas left her, she addresses her subjects. “From this day forward we need to keep ahead of Fen’Harel at that means knowing his every move. He plans to steal and absorb the magic of the Evanuris. We must let him but we need to know also delay him. But for tonight we will celebrate our rebirth. Enjoy this moment while we have it.”

The crowd cheered and dispersed into groups of merriment as the tribal songs of the Dalish began. The sounds echoing all through out the city, and little did she know, across the world. The elves all knew something had happened that made them dance the traditions of old whether from an Alienage or the Dalish that stood as double agents in his ranks.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Solas felt the shift in the Fade as one of his kind entered back into the world. He knew that wasn’t possible since only he could end their banishment. Only Mythal was free but he had taken her magic two years ago. Which meant another person had found the secret to immortality. He was pondering this in the Fade when he felt a new presence. He looked up to see a pure white she-wolf staring back at him with sapphire eyes. This was the new Evanuris he realized. She seemed familiar to him, like her knew her somewhere in his life. It didn’t make sense since she was not part of the Pantheon he belonged too. He walked towards her but she vanished in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873329407990/
> 
> The link to her robes.
> 
>  
> 
> Fen'Mae-mama wolf.


End file.
